Echo
by Rockel
Summary: Echo crashes on Earth and her memory circuts are scrambled. The femme ends up joining the Maximals though for the freedom and trust. She struggles with fitting in though because she is constantly going off on her own, or disobeying Optimus' orders. An enc
1. Chapter 1

PLOT: Echo crashes on Earth and her memory circuts are scrambled. The femme ends up joining the Maximals though for the freedom and trust. She struggles with fitting in though because she is constantly going off on her own, or disobeying Optimus' orders. An encounter with Rampage sends dreams haunting her, and after a battle with the Predacons memories flood back while she's being repaired. Echo wakes up a different bot than before.

NOTE: This was written a long time ago.

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Beast Wars. Echo is my OC._

The silver and sky blue femme looked around at her quarters within the Maximal base. She didn't really know why she had chosen to be a Maximal rather than a Predacon. Echo knew that she couldn't hide the past that she could remember from them forever and the Predacons would be more likely to accept that side of her. Echo's computer screened beeped and came on revealing Optimus' face.

"Echo, report to bridge. I need you to go into Predacon territory." Optimus informed her.

"On my way." She replied before the screen went black. Echo got up off of her bed and walked up to the bridge.

Optimus briefed her on what she was supposed to do.

"You want me to lead in this assignment?" Echo said choosing her words carefully.

"Yes. I want to see how good your skills are."

Echo nodded and turned to a waiting Dinobot and Silverbolt. "C'mon boys."

They followed her down the chute out of the Axalon and headed for the Predacon sector Figma. Echo transformed into her gray dire wolf form and took off running with Dinobot on her tail and Silverbolt in the air above. The group came upon Inferno and Quickstrike putting up a jamming station. All three remained in beast mode as they scouted the vicinity that the Predacons were putting up the station in.

"Since you're leading," Dinobot snorted. "What do you want to do?"

Echo thought a moment. "You boys take out the tower and I'll create a diversion."

"Acknowledged." He replied with Silverbolt standing behind the two silent.

"Position yourself where ya want and wait until I distract them." Echo ordered before stalking off.

Dinobot did as he was told, as did the fuzor, while Echo kept low and waited for the two head to turn his back to her. Then she'd pounce. Quickstrike turned his back to put the finishing touches on the tower when he was struck down and pain shot through his snake arm. He yelled and looked at his arm to see the she-wolf ripping it off with her powerful mouth. Inferno jumped into action firing at the femme, but she was too quick and leaped off of the fuzor who was struck by the shots instead. Echo launched the snake arm at Inferno who dodged it giving her time to transform.

The silver and sky blue femme had very delicate curves for a warrior, and instead of the normal feet like the other bots she had stiletto heels. One would see the heels as a disadvantage, but for her they were perfect in battle if used correctly they could pierce armor.

Inferno yelled, "For the royalty!" The insane ant charged at her firing his gun. Echo quickly dodged and fell back to the rocks.

"Ha! I've gotcha now Maximal! You shall burn!" he laughed.

Echo just grinned and used the enclosed area to her advantage. She jumped at one wall and to the other. She went back and forth avoiding the onslaughts by the ant as best as she could. When she was close enough, Echo launched herself off the rocks towards the ant. She brought her leg out and managed to kick him in the head sending both down. Inferno just fell flat while Echo managed to roll minimizing damage. It was unfortunate for her that the ant had recovered quicker and shot her back sending her flying.

"You'll pay for that one ant!" she hissed getting up.

Before he knew it she had drawn her twin glocks and began firing at him while running to avoid his shots. Echo dove behind a boulder and put a gun away so she could retrieve a det pack that she had gotten from the rat before she left. She liked to go all out even when it wasn't necessary. It was fun. Especially, when there were high explosives involved. Echo jumped out from behind the boulder firing her one gun; then she threw the det pack at the ant who tried avoiding it, but Echo had anticipated he would and hadn't thrown it directly at him. She had thrown it near him and made it detonate in midair taking out the ant. She blew on her gun and twirled it before holstering it.

Dinobot had watched the whole battle in between taking out the tower. "Impressive." He said to himself as he and Silverbolt took out the tower.

Echo walked over to them. "Echo to base."

"Base here. Status report." Optimus asked.

"Mission accomplished." She said with laughter on the edge of her voice.

"Okay, return to base."

"Understood. Echo out." She replied.

As the three headed back to base Dinobot caught up with the femme.

"Your fighting techniques are quite unique, but they are indeed impressive." Dinobot informed her.

"Oh, well thanks." Echo replied.

"Where did you learn such techniques?" he questioned knowing that they were assassin like.

Echo's face turned serious and she made no attempt to hide the fact that she wasn't proud of something. "From a life time ago."

Dinobot decided that was a touchy and subject and shouldn't be pushed. He changed the subject. "So you're a star hopper. Where do you go?"

Echo sighed. "Look 'Claws', I'll tell you this because you're honest. I really don't remember much of anything before here. My circuits were scrambled after crashing, but I did travel a lot to colonies and to Earth."

Dinobot seemed a little surprised by her response. "You don't know who you are?"

"No, I know who I am. I just don't recall what all I did." Echo sniffed the night air. "Sorry, to cut this conversation short Claws, but I got something I gotta do while the nights young."

"Your injuries…"

"Ah, I'll be okay until I get back to base. My energon reserves are at full capacity. I'll check in later." Echo told him trotting off to their right.

Dinobot watched her go as Silverbolt swooped down next to him.

"Where does the lady go?" he asked the raptor.

"I have no idea." Dinobot said shaking his head continuing back to base.

**Predacon base.**

"Blast! You let the female get the better of you!" Megatron yelled at Quickstrike and Inferno. "She's a weaker target, yesss."

Blackarachnia who happened to be in the room to hear the butt-chewing Megatron was giving his troops rolled her eyes. Sexist pig. she thought.

He turned to the she-spider and said, "I have a job for you. Find out anything and everything on this star hopper. I want to know her weaknesses."

"Yes, Megatron." Blackarachnia replied.

"Go now."

She nodded her head and used a hover board to leave. Slag, she always got the poor assignments. Oh well, at least it got her away from Legs and Quickstrike.

"I will either have you on my team or you will be destroyed." Megatron said speaking to himself while looking at the image of Echo.

**The Axalon.**

"Where's Echo?" Optimus asked Dinobot.

"She went for a run." Dinobot replied.

Optimus sighed. "I told her to report back to base. Did she sustain any damage?"

"Minimal, but not something her beast mode could repair." The raptor replied.

Echo lie in the middle of a field among a wolf pack that she liked to visit. The pups pounced on her head and she just shrugged them off and gently nipped at them. The alpha watched over his pack and kept a close eye on the rogue female. The other females were happy to have her because she watched the pups.

Suddenly, Echo's com flashed rather than beeped since she had it on stealth mode. Echo slowly got up and walked away from the pack. When the pups tried to follow her she barked at them to stay.

"Echo here." She finally said.

"Echo I told you to report back to base." Optimus said on the other end.

Echo sighed and answered, "Well, you didn't say directly. I assumed it'd be okay to have a night run before returning."

"Yes, well, I'd appreciate it if you came back first for repairs. Then you can go out."

"Alright. I'm on my way back now."

"Good. Optimus out."

Echo sighed. "Some freedom." She let out a cry to announce her departure and ran back to base as the alpha and his pack called after her.

She stepped onto the platform for the chute that raised up into the Axalon. Still in her beast mode she walked out of the chute to only see Rhinox and Optimus.

"Echo, a word." Optimus said noticing her.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down and perking her ears forward.

Optimus sighed and began, "From now on I want you to follow my orders just like everyone else. This is a war not a game. You can't just go and run off when you feel like it. It's a good way to get killed. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Echo replied and said under her breath, "but I'm a star hopper and can take care of my self."

"Now, go get repairs."

Echo nodded and padded off.

**Echo's quarters.**

After repairs Echo had gone to recharge and awoke only a few hours later to find dawn. She loved the smell of morning dew and the radiant colors of the sun. She opened the hatch that led to the outside of the Axalon and sat on the roof in her wolf form enjoying the lush green planet.

Echo finally went back in to grab an energon drink so she had enough energy to do what she wanted to do with her hidden ship. Not even the Maximals knew where she had hidden it. Echo had placed it in stealth mode so no one could find it.

When she walked into the lounge Silverbolt along with Rattrap and Cheetor were in there having a drink. Echo made herself a drink and added something from one of her subspace compartments mixing it in.

"What was that?" Cheetor asked.

"Alcohol." She replied after taking a drink.

"Alcohol?" Rattrap said questioningly.

"Yeah, it gives me an extra boost. Like the wasp on a sugar high. It works, you should try it sometime." Echo said slamming half of it. She turned to Silverbolt, "Ah, just the bot I wanted to see. Ya got morning duty today?"

"No, my lady. Why?"

"I was hoping ya could gimme a lift to sector Orion."

"Orion? That's real far away. What's out there?" Rattrap asked.

"Nunya." Echo snapped.

"Nunya? What in the pit is that?"

"Nun ya damn business. Ya know when I get back." Echo fibbed.

**Sector Orion.**

"Here you go my lady." Silverbolt said letting the femme slide off of his back.

"Thanks Bolt. Ya can tell Optimus I'll be back in a few megacycles. I'll be reachable by com." Echo said transforming into her beast mode.

Silverbolt took flight back to base and Echo turned to go to the next sector, Sector Sirius. It would take her awhile, but that was okay because she didn't want them to find her ship. No one ever came out this far which was lucky for her crash landing she did.

Echo made it to her ship and boarded it.

"Voice, activate auxiliary power for lights and computers only."

"Acknowledged." The computer said complying to her order.

Echo began to run through the computers history tracks to see if she could find anything that might tell her about who she was and what she did.

**Elsewhere.**

"Rampage," Megatron bellowed over the com.

"What?" the crab snapped.

"I want you to head over to Sector Orion and intercept the star hopper. She's in that sector. Inferno and Quickstrike will meet you there. Oh, and Rampage, I want her back here alive."

The crab grumbled in response and moved along in his tank mode. Rampage had yet to actually see this femme in person and was looking forward to torturing someone new. Femmes were a lot more fun with their high pitched screams and such.

He stopped where Megatron had transmitted the coordinates, but knew that she was in the next sector by feeling her spark. Rampage was about to converge on her spot when the ant and fuzor arrived.

"I don't why the boss bot says she's out here. I can't pick up her signature." Quickstrike complained.

"Don't question the royalty!" Inferno hissed.

Just then an energy signature bleeped on the screen. It was moving quickly towards them, but it was in the other sector. They couldn't understand why she just all of sudden appeared in the next sector. No matter, the stupid femme was heading straight for them. They positioned themselves for an ambush.

Echo ran right into the middle of them and didn't realize that she was in trouble until she was fired on. She had endured three direct hits. Lucky for her Rampage was using his small gun and not his missiles. The wolf rolled behind some cover and transformed.

"Slag!" she yelled before cursing. "Echo to base."

"…"

"Echo to base, come in slag you!"

"..Ec..o,…is…s..bas…er."

"If ya'll can hear me on the other end, I'm in Sector Orion under heavy Pred fire. Back up would be nice."

"We're…our…ay."

"Great. They'll be here just in time to see the Preds throwing my parts around." Echo mused.

Inferno shot at her cover. "Give up Maximal! For the colony!" he cackled manically.

Echo pulled out her twin glocks and readied going out into the open. She took a deep breath before jumping out into the open and firing at them.

Inferno got trigger happy and didn't aim, so he just missed her completely. Quickstrike took most of her shots and he yelled as he fell back. Rampage just laughed at her desperate attempts to take them out.

"Hey, blender butt, we've got incomin' Maxies." Quickstrike told Inferno.

"Drone!" Inferno yelled at Rampage. "Go keep the other Maximals busy."

Rampage grumbled because he wanted to have fun with the femme.

**Predacon base.**

"No, no, NO! You incompetent fools!" Megatron bellowed slamming his fists down causing everyone, but Rampage in the room to duck. "You had plenty of time before the Maximals got there."

"Forgive us royalty." Inferno said bowing.

Megatron waved his hand. "However, I can set my other plan in motion in the meantime. Now go repair yourselves."

Rampage walked out of the room grateful Megatron hadn't decided to squeeze his spark. Rampage began to let his mind drift on his way to the tanks. The femme's spark seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. No matter, he would see the femme later anyway. Then he would find out who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Beast Wars. Echo is my OC._

**The Axalon.**

Echo stepped out of the CR chamber. Right now only Dinobot was in the room. She was about to leave the room when he spoke up.

"You're lucky you know."

"Lucky."

"Yes, if Rampage hadn't been toying around you could've been slagged."

"But I wasn't."

"Optimus wasn't too pleased you went that far out on your own. He seems to think you have a problem with authority."

Echo snorted.

"So was your ship out there?"

"What?"

"Nothing else is."

"Then I guess it is."

Dinobot smiled at her snotty remark and then replied, "Optimus is in his office. He wants to see you."

"Great here comes another butt chewin'. Ya know, I think he sees me as reckless." Echo told the raptor before heading off to Primal's office.

Optimus heard her coming. He could hear her stiletto heels clanking on the floor.

When she entered his back was to her, so she walked up to his desk and clicked her heels together standing at attention. She waited for him to turn around. It seemed like ages before he finally did.

He sighed. "Echo…I don't know what to do with you. I've already taken care of Silverbolt for dropping you off there."

"Whoa, hold up a sec. Ya punished Bolt. Don't punish him. He was only doin' what I asked and he didn't know. If ya hafta, I'll do whatever his punishment is, but don't punish him."

Optimus was a little surprised at her sincerity.

"That's very noble of you, but it won't work with the punishment I have for you right now."

"Say what?"

"You're confined to base and you may not leave without someone going with you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Echo said flatly.

"Good. You'll be helping Rhinox with whatever he needs. That will be all. Now, go get some rest."

Echo sighed and left his office, but instead of going to recharge she went to Dinobot's personal quarters that had a training room as well. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"Echo."

"Come in."

The femme walked into the raptor's quarters.

"Well, what did he say?" Dinobot asked curious.

"I can't leave here without his consent and someone that goes with."

"Humph."

"Look, I have a favor to ask of ya. Since I'm gonna be here a lot…I was hopping you could bring fresh kill back."

Dinobot laughed. "After that all you can think about is food. Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You hafta spar with me."

"Deal."

No sooner had Echo gotten out of the CR chamber from sparring with Dinobot did she go to work for Rhinox. He had her do checks on Sentinel to make sure it was running properly. She did several other jobs and this went on for days. After her work around the Axalon she would recharge and then spar with Dinobot when he got back from patrol.

In her spare time, Echo installed speakers and a drive connected to them in her room. They were put up specifically to play the mp3's she recovered the day Optimus confined her to base. Of course, she had gotten them from Earth some time ago though. She loved Earth music, it was so unique compared to Cybertronian music.

_(The Wreckoing-Boomkat)_

_I came I saw I kicked some ass_

_The pain I cause, it makes me laugh_

_Cause the way I do my thing is strange_

_I just inject myself into your veins _

_Yeah_

_Can't Run Can't Hide _

_There's no way out_

_The sun will Rise and it's about_

_Time for the Wreckoning_

_Time Time for this girl to sing_

_Chorus_

_Damn If I thought that you would change and my life would stay the same_

_A, When you don't even care about me _

_you no, you don't give a damn_

_A thing will come and a things will go and one thing I no fo show is that you don;t_

_give a shit about me and so_

_I'm walking out the door_

_Ohh yeah ohh_

_Can't move can't breathe _

_It's getting dark_

_The beast has come to steal your heart_

_So you better practice your scream_

_Or you may not live your dream ohhhh_

_Chorus2_

_A Thing will come and a thing will go but there's one thing i no fo sho is that_

_You don't give a shit about me and so, I 'm walking out the door_

_The wreckoning The Wreckoning the wreckoning (oh it's time) 2x_

_Yo Yo, I no you didn't think I'd let you slap for ever_

_cause both you be runnin like whatever is whatever'_

_You were fly in the begining you had the laugh of an angel Now i'd wish_

_It Slide down the cliff _

_skin tabled_

_So you can feel the way you make me sick_

_For all those lies you told to be my number one pick_

_Well I busta you now I can't trust you_

_Some shawdow of a man I really hope you suffer_

_cause you were never right, you were never true_

_And i bet you miss me now_

_How's that chick treating you_

_no one ever told you to watch nice girls_

_that chick got basic instincts even nice girls_

_get your mouth off of the floor but don't ever try to speak_

_You see me in the club and try to hide up in the streets_

_Mr. Be nice I hope you find a nice wife_

_who told you this forever what a beautiful life!_

_Chorus2_

_I runnin from my problems, _

_I got my funny face painted on_

_I think of what you said to me_

_I think of what you did to me_

_I think of you and prolly laugh_

_I think of you and prolly laugh_

_I think of you and prolly laugh_

_You're the one, I'm Runnin_

_Chorus_

Rhinox was watching the scanners while Echo was messing around with the computers when a transmission came in.

"Rattrap to base."

"Base here, what's wrong Rattrap?" Rhinox asked.

"Me and the Chopper Face are under heavy Pred fire. We could use some back up, like now."

"Alright Rattrap, hang on." Rhinox opened another channel. "Base to Optimus, come in."

"Optimus here. What is it?"

"Dinobot and Rattrap are under attack in Sector Viora. They need back up."

"Me and Cheetor are on our way."

"Where are they?" Echo asked.

"Sector Giren."

"They won't make it on time if the crab is there." Echo paused. "We're closer, I could make it there." She said hopeful the rhino would let her go.

Rhinox sighed trying to make a judgment call. "Alright, go, but if you don't—"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to Claws." Echo said transforming and going down the chute. Echo took off at full speed converging on Rattrap's and Dinobot's position. When she arrived sure enough they were under heavy fire. It was them against Rampage, Inferno, Quickstrike, and Waspinator. Echo growled and got a higher position. She crouched and waited for the perfect time to pounce on the wasp.

Waspinator screamed sailing down to the ground with the femme on his back. He was down, but not out of commission. Echo decided that there were bigger fish to fry.

Echo transformed drawing her twin glocks and said, "Who wants some?"

Rampage immediately converged on her.

Echo sized him and decided that she didn't want to take him in the open and fled to the canyon with the crazed crab on her heels. As soon as she got to her desired location, Echo delivered a series of blasts and attacks to the Predacon. He only laughed at her feeble attempts before knocking her down to crush her.

Optimus arrived and landed next to Rattrap firing at the other Predacons.

"Where's Echo?" he asked knowing that Rhinox had sent her out here.

"That crazy femme is takin' on Rampage!" Rattrap exclaimed.

"Rampage? Alone?"

"Yeah."

Dinobot fired a direct hit at Inferno and the maniacal ant hit the ground.

With the added aid of reinforcements the Maximals were able to make the Predacons make a hasty retreat.

"Dinobot, go help Echo. We'll be back there soon." Optimus ordered firing at Quickstrike.

Dinobot nodded and ran back into the canyon. He didn't expect Rampage to just be holding her by the throat and talking to her like he was.

Rampage had the sleek femme by the throat with her feet off of the ground. She grasped his arm trying to get loose.

"Now, where do I know you from my sweet?" Rampage said to himself mostly.

Echo struggled. "Ya know, for a Pred, you're pretty messed up."

Rampage looked into the femme's blues optics and then it finally hit him. "Zero!"

Before he could finish though Dinobot had fired at him and the ant was yelling to retreat. He immediately dropped her.

"Until next time, my sweet." He told her transforming into tank mode and rolling away.

Echo just rubbed her throat and watched him roll away. Dinobot was already at her side.

"What was that about? Why did he not kill you?" The warrior asked.

"I don't know, but he called me…Zero. Whatever that means." She said taking the raptor's hand getting up. "Don't say anything yet. He must know me from somewhere, but the name Rampage doesn't mean anything to me. How about you?"

"No, I guess that name wouldn't considering that's what Megatron named him. He's really called X. As in Protoform X."

Images flashed through Echo's mind of chaos and death. She shook her head and answered, "No, nothing." Echo transformed into beast mode upon realizing her damage.

**Predacon base.**

"Blackarachnia!" Megatron roared.

The widow flew a hover board up to the tyrant. "You bellowed?"

"Yes, I did. What have you found out about the star hopper?" Megatron questioned.

"Well, not much, but crab cakes seems to know her. When she fought him he didn't exactly slag her. Perhaps you should ask him." The widow suggested.

"Yesss. I want to keep a close on the she-wolf. If anything new develops, let me know immediately."

"Yes, Megatron." Blackarachnia said flying away.

"Hm. Perhaps I should have a talk with Rampage." Megatron pressed the button bringing up Rampage's quarters. "Rampage, report to bridge, now."

Rampage grumbled and headed out of his quarters to the bridge. When he arrived Megatron moved his chair to face him.

"Rampage, why did you not kill the femme?" Megatron questioned.

Rampage was a little shocked and didn't know how to respond without angering the tyrant. When he didn't answer immediately Megatron growled.

"Well, lets start with an easier question. Shall we?" Megatron grinned. "Who is she really?" He pulled out Rampage's spark ready to squeeze it.

"Uh, well, I don't know exactly who she is, but I do know that she's into the business."

"The business? Explain."

"My business." He cackled. "She happened to be quite good at it too."

Megatron's face twisted into an evil grin. "Very well, that will be all for now."

Rampage quickly left not wanting to stick around for Megatron's entertainment.

Megatron smiled evilly again and began to laugh. He was developing a special plan for the femme, but first he would use the Golden Disk he had gotten from the traitor.

**Echo's quarters.**

_The femme laughed as she slaughtered the target. She had enjoyed the bot's screaming as she finished the job by slitting his throat severing the voice box and letting the wound leak mech fluid. When she was done she walked through the mech fluid in her stilettos. When she walked out into the open she was ambushed by Guardians. She thrashed around before being immobilized by their weapons._

"_Zero, you're under arrest for the murders of numerous alliance members." The Guardian told her. "Sentencing will be given by the High Council until then you'll be imprisoned."_

"_Zero, you are hear by sentenced to life on Siagon without a parole grant. Admiral Dagon will be over watching your imprisonment."_

_The femme's jaw dropped and she screamed like a banshee, "Noooo!"_

_The guards grabbed her arms and proceeded to pull her away to transport with the femme screaming all of the way. When she was brought to the ship, a tall red bot was waiting for them._

"_Admiral Dagon, sir." One of them saluted._

"_We've never had a femme on Omicron. This should be interesting." He said tracing her jaw line._

_Zero jerked her head away, but he grabbed her throat forcing her to look at him. All she could see was pure twisted evil. He may have been Maximal, but he was indeed crooked. Zero knew that nothing but a world of pain was ahead for her._

Echo jerked sitting up immediately. Her breaths came in shallow rasps, her fuel pump racing.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered.

Recharge for her had been coming very uneasily. Ever since her encounter with Rampage her dreams plagued her sleep.

Echo sighed knowing she wasn't going back to sleep and turned on her human music. The volume was low, so no one else would hear it.

_(Runaway-Linkin Park)_

_Graffiti decorations_

_Under a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learned were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_They point the finger at me again_

_Guilty by association_

_You point the finger at me again_

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

_Paper bags and angry voices_

_Under a sky of dust_

_Another wave of tension_

_Has more than filled me up_

_All my talk of taking action_

_These words were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_They point the finger at me again_

_Guilty by association_

_You point the finger at me again_

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

_I'm gonna run away..._

_And never say good bye! (Gotta run away x4)_

_I'm gonna run away..._

_And never wonder why! (Gotta run away x4)_

_I'm gonna run away..._

_And open up my mind! (Gotta run away x8)_

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)_

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)_

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)_

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)_

After the song Echo sighed still restless. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided a midnight prowl wouldn't hurt. She turned on her stealth device cloaking her signature that no one could detect, much like her ship.

After transforming to beast mode Echo opened up her hatch to the roof of the Axalon and climbed out. She walked to the lower part and slide half way down before jumping off hitting the ground with a thud. As soon as she caught her footing Echo raced at full speed to her wolf pack that she stayed with.

Echo returned to base just before dawn and everyone's awakening. She turned off her stealth device so the Maximal scanners picked up her signature again, but thanks to Rattrap's nightly naps he hadn't noticed her missing energy signature. She walked out of her quarters and to the lounge where Silverbolt and Cheetor were.

"Echo, my lady," Silverbolt greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Bolt." She replied smiling at him.

"Really, you were up again listening to that human music." He said.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but this is the fourth night in a row."

"Lets just say that staying cooped up I have a lot of time to sleep."

Optimus walked in hearing the last part. "Ah, good then you'll have no problem relieving Rattrap of scanner watch tonight."

Echo immediately replied, "Of course not." And under her breath added, "You sexist freak."

Only Silverbolt happened to hear it of course.

Shortly after everyone went to do their work leaving Echo to herself. Dinobot was out on patrol for the day, so she couldn't spar with him and she had scanner duty again.

A/N: I made one change due to a small correction that was needed. Siagon is a prison base in space. Also, when Echo calls Optimus a "sexist freak" that's her personal opinion of him, not what he is. (Look at how he treated Airazor and Blackarachnia.) Thanks Miss Special.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Beast Wars. Echo is my OC._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with school and work. Uck! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Predacon base.**

"Lieutenant, what news do you have?" Megatron asked over the computer screen.

Tarantulus cackled and answered. "Well, the femme has scanner duty tonight."

"The perfect time for an attack, yes." Megatron said to himself. "Inferno ready for an attack on the Maximals tonight."

"Yes, royalty."

Megatron smiled evilly.

_The assassin femme lifted her head from the floor of her cell recalling the past experiment done to her. She had been violated in their quest to find out how she was a bot with organic material. At least for her she was lucky enough not to be tested on like the other bot that was being held there. His screams constantly lingered in the hallway from Ion's experiments that he performed._

Echo was jolted awake by Predacon fire on the base.

"Dammit!" she cursed aloud. These dreams are messin' up my recharge.

She quickly brought Sentinel online, but they were out of range. Echo hit the alarm alerting the Maximals of the attack. She grabbed her glocks and went down the chute. She had set the shields to go down in just enough time to get herself out of the shielded area. Echo transformed into her beast mode and dodged the onslaught of fire.

"Remember, don't kill her." Megatron reminded his troops.

"Where's Echo?" Optimus asked as he got ready to go out along with the rest of the Maximals.

"Already a head of us Big Bot." Cheetor replied pointing to the screen.

Optimus sighed. Perhaps having her cooped up wasn't such a good idea; now, she raced recklessly into battle without waiting for backup.

The Maximals joined the battle quickly and Dinobot took cover next to Echo.

"Nice of you to join us." Echo said sarcastically.

Dinobot just snorted and fired at the Predacons.

Rampage saw the familiar femme and fired his cannon at the rock she took cover behind. The blast sent her and the raptor flying. Dinobot was hit before he even hit the ground, but he was still online. Echo however got the short end of the stick. When she was jumping back up she was shot by stray fire through her lower abdomen. The damage was extensive but not life threatening. She was paralyzed on her back and watched as the Maximals rushed the Predacons driving them back. The last thing she saw was Dinobot jumping up roaring firing his lasers before she went into stasis lock.

"Zero, you did well." A short bot told her.

"Thanks, Backlash." She responded.

"Your target didn't last long either."

"No, but he did get a good shot at me." She answered removing her hand from her bleeding side. It wasn't mech fluid like every other bot had. She was different. Zero was part organic because the Tripredacus Council had ordered her that way. Her signature was harder to pick up and she could survive off of energon and organic material. Zero was new technology in the line of assassins.

"Zero," a taller bot said standing in the doorway ahead.

"I'm comin' Obis." The femme replied walking away from Backlash and following Omis to the lab to be repaired and tested. The tests the Predacons performed with light and non-cruel. They wanted to make sure their assassins would listen to them so they were treated as equals.

Obis could hear the femme's heels click against the metal floor. He wondered why they hadn't just gotten another bot rather than keep the femme. Yes, Zero being a femme was an accident, but femmes were much more trickier than bots, but they were also backstabbers as well.

"Well, Zero you performed very well today except for your mishap." The scientist told her.

"That was my fault. I underestimated him and I should've been more cautious." Zero said as he examined her wound.

"Yes, well we learn from out mistakes. Don't we?"

"Always."

"Well, the Council thinks only a few more tests and then you're ready to do the real jobs."

"Excellent. I can't wait to get out there and toast my targets. Steal ships and what not."

Zero walked the streets freely on Cybertron. The Predacons had set her loose and gave her missions to kill their enemies. She used an underworld shop to get the few items that she needed, hidden weapons to the unknowing bot. The shopkeeper knew her well; everyone called him Primo since they didn't know his real name.

Zero walked into the shop. "Hey, Primo."

"The usual?" he asked her as he finished with another customer.

"Yes, of course. Have ya heard anything about the Guardians?" she asked about the Guardians knowing the Maximals were getting wind of the Predacon assassin.

"Yeah, they've been poking around the underworld. I suggest you be cautious around here. I think they're getting closer." Primo informed her handing her a bag of her usual poisons.

"Thanks. Put it on my tab."

Primo gave her a look.

"Ya know I'm good for it."

"Yeah, only cause you're a good customer."

Zero flashed him a smile before leaving. She walked out turning on her cloaking device which hide the energy signature she gave off. She turned into a back alley and opened a hidden passageway. Zero walked through it and came out in another alley. She calmly walked into the open streets and walked a few blocks before walking into another back alley and into a hidden passage which led to her hideout. She sighed and put her stuff down walking over to her computer. She check her mail and found a new assignment as promised.

"Hm. An easy target." Zero snorted. "They must be getting desperate or something to send this to me."

Zero got up and prepared for tonight's assignment. She repainted her nails with the poison and checked her weapons. Zero was famous for her kiss of death, literally killing the other bot with a kiss. Her other two favorite weapons were her twin glocks and dagger which she used to slit throats and cut wires and voice boxes. Zero was quite lethal when it came to her profession.

The femme watched and followed her target from his home to the crude bars. Supposedly, he was a snitch working for the Maximals. When he wasn't looking she placed a bug on him and then went to have some fun while she waited for him to get drunk and leave. These underground bars had many Earthling styles, the dancers for one. She liked to entertain and be the center of attention, but then she had to remain in the shadows most of her life anyway.

The bot eventually got drunk and tired and stumbled out. He made his way across to the other alley so he could come out on the other side and make it look like he hadn't been to the bar at all. It would be the perfect time for her to strike.

Zero silently followed him remaining unseen in the shadows. She'd make it pretty quick.

The bot paused in the alley.

Fool. Zero thought taking the opportunity to attack.

The femme laughed as she slaughtered the target. She had enjoyed the bot's screaming as she finished the job by slitting his throat severing the voice box and letting the wound leak mech fluid. When she was done she walked through the mech fluid in her stilettos. When she walked out into the open she was ambushed by Guardians. She thrashed around before being immobilized by their weapons.

"Zero, you're under arrest for the murders of numerous alliance members." The Guardian told her. "Sentencing will be given by the High Council until then you'll be imprisoned."

Zero snarled and glared at the foolish Guardian, as she thought of him. Surely the Tripredacus Council would help her if they could without exposing everything. It was they who ordered her creation in the first place and she was very valuable to them, or so she thought.

"Zero, you are hear by sentenced to life on Omicron without a parole grant. Admiral Dagon will be over watching your imprisonment."

The femme's jaw dropped and she screamed like a banshee, "Noooo!"

The guards grabbed her arms and proceeded to pull her away to transport with the femme screaming all of the way. When she was brought to the ship, a tall red bot was waiting for them.

"Admiral Dagon, sir." One of them saluted.

"We've never had a femme on Omicron. This should be interesting." He said tracing her jaw line.

Zero jerked her head away, but he grabbed her throat forcing her to look at him. All she could see was pure twisted evil. He may have been Maximal, but he was indeed crooked. Zero knew that nothing but a world of pain was ahead for her.

The two Maximal guards had to use every ounce of their strength to restrain the screaming femme. She thrashed hoping to cause them some damage. Escape was the only thing on her mind. Even with restraints on she was a handful.

"Place her in that one." the head guard ordered. "I think X would enjoy to hear her loud mouth."

The femme was tossed in the cell and her restraints were off after the cell had been locked up. She wasn't a very happy camper. The femme that they called Zero had almost made her escape to freedom, but had been caught the cops. Now, she was in a space station called Omicron which happened to be a maximum security prison. There weren't many housed here because most were for those who broke the alliance law (very few) and the rare occasion killers. Zero herself was just insane and nearly killed a few people in her escape to freedom. The Council of the Elders decided it would be best if she were housed where there was no escape. It was them she blamed for her insanity. All the experiments and tests that had be done would drive one mad.

"What are you in for?" a fellow prisoner asked her.

"Assassinating alliance members." Zero replied.

"For who?"

"The Preds."

"That's nothing new 'round here." he told her. "By the way, name's Fuse. I'm about the only talkative one here. Maybe if you're lucky X will yell at you."

"X?"

"Yeah, Protoform X...another Elder experiment with the indestructible spark."

"And they think that this prison will hold an immortal forever."

"Are you taking his side? Because he likes no one."

"No matter to me. I don't fear death, I've been to the pit and back before. Are ya listen' X?" she asked him. "If you take pleasure in killin' than I'm not going to be any fun for ya. I would openly welcome death!"

Zero had spent a long time on Omicron and during late nights when everyone else was sleeping X would talk to her. Usually, he would talk about all he had killed and how much he hated being here. Zero on the other hand told him of the assassination jobs that she was given. He seemed to like to hear about them in detail. It seemed that X had taken either a liking or fascination to her. Either way it could be considered positive for her—he might not kill her if he escapes, or rather when he does.

Fuse watched a guard walk by Zero's cell and put something in the tray. After he walked away he asked her what it was.

"What'd he give ya?"

"Human crap for my entertainment. They said I could have them."

"So what does it do?"

"It writes. They're permanent markers. I'm going to decorate my cell for them. I got all the colors in the spectrum."

"Oh," he replied.

"Prisoner escape!" The security system bellowed alerting the on duty Guardians. Loose prisoners scrambled around for a way to escape or find weapons to defend themselves or kill the guards.

Zero ran down the corridor to the ship hanger. She turned down another corridor, still at full speed almost colliding with a big red bot. Zero skidded to a halt and he turned to face her. It was X.

"X," was all she managed to say.

"Zero, how nice of you to join me." He said in a neutral voice.

Zero was unsure whether or not he was going to kill her or not. She looked down to see several guards on the floor, several _dead_ mutilated guards on the floor. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have a ship to catch." Zero told him going around the bot and continuing.

X watched her go and continued his slaughter.

Zero ran and found a ship that had weapons on it. She got in it and launched quickly. Zero wanted revenge against the Council and the Guardians, but she was prevented from doing so because a bounty was placed on her head.

_(Haunted—Evanescence)_

_Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_(I know you're still there)._

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you haunt me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you haunt me down_

_Hunting you_

_I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head _

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I won't let you haunt me down._

_Deceiving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me _

_Watching me_

_Haunting me_

_I can fear you haunt me down_

_Fearing you_

_Holding you_

_I won't let you haunt me down_

"Repairs complete." The Axalon's computer said aloud. The CR chamber hissed and opened and out stepped the femme. Echo walked to her quarters and accessed the data log. It recorded what went on during the time she was out. One date was highlighted and flashing. Echo clicked on it and it brought up a death record—Dinobot's death.

"Oh, no." she whispered.

Apparently he went out in battle against Megatron to recover the golden disk that he had given to him. In Dinobot's death, Echo's thoughts were changed.

"This is it then. I'm to be a Predacon. My true heritage." She said to herself.

Echo gathered only her weapons and copy of her computer, Voice. The femme opened her roof hatch and climbed out. She transformed into beast mode. The wolf jumped down to the ground running at full speed to the Predacon base.

As she entered the Predacon territory she turned on her stealth mode and continued to the base. She easily slipped pass the defenses and into the bridge room where Megatron sat in his chair with Waspinator at the computer scanning and Quickstrike fixing a computer. Echo leaped out of the ventilation and transformed in the air subduing Waspinator and Quickstrike. Megatron pointed his tail gun at her, but didn't fire.

"What pathetic Maximal ploy was that?" he demanded.

"Ploy, yes. Maximal, no." Echo said holstering her guns. "I've come to pledge my allegiance to you."

"And what proof do I have that this isn't a Maximal ploy?"

"What proof would you like?"

Echo waited for Megatron's signal which ended up being Rampage's signal to attack the Axalon. The tyrant wanted hostages for when Cybertron came. The quantum surge that almost killed the planet the first time reached Cybertronian space and would alert them of their presence. Echo fired one of Rampages large guns that she had bummed from him. The shields fell, and victory seemed close until unseen fire rained down on them.

"Royalty," Inferno cried. "I cannot see a target."

"No, you can't can you." Megatron replied. "Predacons return to base!"

Echo transformed and ran at full speed to the Predacon base. As soon as they were back at base Megatron ordered them at their battle stations. It didn't take long for the enemy to arrive. When the Maximals fell from the sky, a ship was revealed. A Predacon ship. Echo ignored it for the moment and concentrated on stopping the Maximals. Inferno was down in no time and right after Rampage fired a missile at the ship it returned fire scrapping him.

"Slag! Screw this, I'm outta here." She snarled turning to beast mode and retreating from the vicinity. Echo turned on stealth mode and found cover to hide until the coast was clear. Megatron had been taken P.O.W. Echo returned to base several cycles later to help Inferno repair Rampage. As soon as they got him and Quickstrike in the tanks, Inferno headed out for another assignment while Echo stayed behind.

After a megacycle orders from Megatron came to attack the Axalon again. The Predacon sent from Destron was on their side. Echo quickly found out that it was the Decepticon, Ravage.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Beast Wars. Echo is my OC._

Echo slinked around the base making sure that no one would disturb her. She was sick of being on one side or the other in this foolish war. Besides, the tyrant screwed up his opportunity to kill the Maximals. Not that she cared either way, but perhaps she wouldn't have gone to Omicron. No matter anyway. Echo put in a disk connected to a wide cord which was connected to a large disk.

"Computer, copy all data files. Ranging from data tracks to logs." Echo ordered the Predacon ship.

"Acknowledged." A cool femme voice said.

On another note, the widow abandoned the Predacons for her lover, the bird-dog. Though she'd never admit it, but Echo knew that it was true indeed. Also, the one thing that creeped Echo out was that Megatron had a fetish for bird cages. And what is up with his rubber ducky? Echo concluded that the ducky was his security, and that thought made her laugh every time. A big bad tyrant with a duck as security.

"Copy complete." The femme voice informed her.

"Good. Now, download Voice program." Echo ordered.

"Acknowledged, downloading now."

Echo used the voice programs to gain access to recent files if she decided to leave. She could access them over her ship's computer without anyone's knowledge of her doing so, but Tarantulus' computers had too much security on them for Voice to avoid.

"Download complete."

"Activate Voice program and encrypt."

"Acknowledged."

"Voice?" Echo said in a low tone.

"Good day, Echo." Voice chimed happily. Voice wasn't like the Maximal and Predacon computers, Voice was a smart computer, or AI, but not quite as advanced as the bots.

"How are your systems functioning?"

"At full capacity. Are you leaving?"

Echo checked her scanners again and replied, "No. Sorry, to cut you short, but you need to run this program and I'll contact you later."

"Understood." Voice answered encrypting herself.

Echo closed the link to the computer mainframe and returned to her duties.

Tarantulus watched the femme walk away. He hadn't heard anything she said, but noticed that she was adding or removing programs. He had been watching her the whole time with his little spy bots.

"Hmm." He thought. "This should be good. Hehehehehehe. If I turn her in then I'll be in Megatron's good graces again. Stupid femme." Tarantulus mumbled to himself before heading off to the bridge.

Tarantulus transformed and used a hover pad to get to the bridge.

"You!" Megatron snarled. "What are you doing here!"

"I have come to offer you a truce."

"A truce?" Megatron repeated suspicious of the spider's motives.

"And as a gesture of good faith I show you what your prized assassin was up to earlier."

Echo overheard what was going on and decided now was the time to run.

Megatron watched the image of Echo doing something to the computer mainframe and growled. "Find her! And bring her to me! I-WANT-THAT-FEMME."

Echo had already transformed into beast mode and was in stealth mode now running at full speed to her ship. She stopped a moment to catch her breath. She was in a forest, so she was hidden from view.

"Alert, Predacon signatures near."

"How many?" she panted.

"Five."

Echo huffed and took off again, but towards Maximal territory. She couldn't risk them finding her ship. She turned off her stealth mode for a moment to get their attention. They were converging on her faster than she thought they would. How could they find her?—Tarantulus.

The wolf snarled transformed and pulled out her stunner. She'd have to take out Rampage quickly. What better way than instant paralysis. She took off her stealth mode without stopping. Amazingly to her luck Rampage came up to her immediate right, and one shot and he was paralyzed. She put that weapon away and pulled out her glocks. There was a clearing ahead where they flyers had a chance to get her. Echo estimated where they'd be and got ready to fire. As soon as she cleared the forest she fire at where she estimated Waspinator would be at she fired and hit him directly. Now, she only had Quickstrike, Tarantulus, and Inferno to contend with. All 3 would be difficult, but with Tarantulus' weapons it would be next to impossible. Her energy cells were close to depletion.

Echo looked ahead to see a waterfall.

"Perfect." She smiled.

Still running she headed for the cliff. She was half way there when Tarantulus and Quickstrike arrived and aided Inferno in firepower. Echo turned enough to fire a few shots.

"The royalty wishes to speak with you!" Inferno yelled at her.

"Oh, does he well tell him to bite me." Echo snapped.

"For the royalty!" Inferno hollered firing at her.

Echo narrowly missed cyber-venom from Tarantulus. She snarled and fired back. Echo turned around to see the edge. She smiled triumphantly and leaped off twisting in the air so she fell on her back. She fire at the ant while he fired at her with several successful hits, but nothing lethal. She fell into the mist concealing her from the ant. Inferno roared with rage that he had lost his quarry. The royalty would not be pleased.

Echo pulled herself ashore coughing and spluttering and tried to convert to beast mode.

"Beast mode." She said in between coughs.

Nothing happened.

"Beast mode." She said more firmly.

Nothing still.

"Dammit! Voice, give a diagnostic."

"Minimal damage, however, you cannot transform because Inferno his your transforming mechanisms. Internal repairs cannot begin until you convert to beast mode, and if you do not do so soon. You will go offline."

"Well, you're just full of cheery information aren't you?" Echo snorted. Her ship was too far away for her to walk damaged. The only other option were the Maximals. Echo gritted her teeth. How she hated having to crawl back to them for help, but she knew Optimus would not turn her away. He was a pacifist, and he would ask Rhinox who wouldn't deny her repairs either.

"Voice, gimme closest Maximal units."

"Cheetor and Silverbolt."

Echo sighed. At least it was Silverbolt. He was quite chivalrous. She sighed one more time before opening the com to him. "Silverbolt, come in."

Echo reluctantly waited patiently and there was a response. "Silverbolt here, is that you fair lady?"

"Uh, yeah. Look, I know I've been kinda awry lately, but I left the Preds and I'm too damaged to return to my ship. I… I need your help."

Silverbolt looked at the feline flying next to him and asked, "What do you think? We can't just leave her like that."

"What if it's a trap?" Cheetor cautioned.

"The fair lady would not do such a thing to us. She may have turned, but she is still good underneath."

Cheetor sighed and decided to call base. "Cheetor to base."

"What's up kitty cat?" Rattrap said.

"I need to speak with Optimus. We've got a situation."

"Preds?" Rattrap questioned.

"Well, technically no."

"What is it Cheetor?" Optimus asked.

Echo was growing uneasy with a long silence over the com link, but was relieved when she heard Silverbolt reply.

"Echo, I'm on my way, but I—" Silverbolt responded.

"I'm transmitting my coordinates directly to you now." Echo quickly replied before cutting off the link. She knew that if the Preds heard the transmission they could track her quicker. Echo found cover and sat down leaning up against a tree and waited for Silverbolt to pick her up.

The white knight didn't take long. Echo had forgotten that he had missed him. Quickstrike had been a poor substitution for the white knight. At least Silverbolt had never tried to court her like the two-head.

Echo got up and walked over to the transformed fuzor. "Hello, Bolt."

"Fair lady." He greeted unsure of her.

"Look, sug I ain't gonna bite. I appreciate this greatly." Echo told him sincerely.

"C'mon. Let's get you back to base." He said scooping her up and taking flight.

Only one question plagued Echo, "Bolt, won't BA be kinda pissed…"

"She knows that she's the only one for me."

"Awe, how sweet." Echo said just as the feline swooped in next to them. "Hey, kid."

Cheetor didn't say a word to her. She knew that he was still sore at her for turning, but she had her reasons. Primal had driven her to it, and Dinobot had died on her.

"Energon shields low, covert to beast mode. Stasis lock eminent." Echo's internal computer said.

"Hey, Bolt. I gotta shut down before I fry my systems."

"Understood. See you when you wake up."

Echo smiled and shut her systems down. She also, didn't want to contend with the other Maximals when damaged.

Echo's optics flickered on and the room came into focus. Rhinox was standing over her. She breathed calmly before sitting up.

"Try transforming." Rhinox told the femme.

"Beast mode." Echo said transforming into her wolf form. "All right." She turned to Rhinox. "Thank you, and I hope there's no hard feelings about my actions. I did what I had to do."

Rhinox nodded and replied, "None taken. Optimus would like to speak with you before you depart."

Echo sighed, "Where's his quarters?"

"I'll show you." Rhinox said walking out of the room with Echo in her wolf form following him. Rhinox knocked on a steel door.

"Enter." Optimus said.

Echo entered leaving Rhinox behind. Optimus stood towering over the small femme wolf. She sat down and waited for what the Maximal leader had to say. When he didn't say anything Echo grew impatient and finally broke the silence.

"Well? You called me here, so is there something that you wish to discuss?" Echo said to him.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"And that would be?"

"Your plans, Echo."

"My plans? Plans for what?"

"What you intend to do. I know that you've left Predacons, but then again you've left us as well once."

"Those plans…well, I dislike having to be on one side or the other, so I've decided to place myself on neither."

"Neither side. How do you intend to—"

"I still have my hidden ship you know, and if I don't want to be found, I won't be." Echo said confidently, but thinking, Only one other can find me with my stealth mode on—Rampage. However, he would never do that to me. How or why, I'll never know. 

"…but if that's is what you wish. You know where to find us, if you were ever in trouble." Optimus finished.

"Yes, and thank you Optimus." Echo said before departing. The femme trotted off still in wolf form; she nearly collided with the black widow.

"Watch where you going." She snapped continuing on.

"Blackarachnia," Echo called causing the widow to turn. "Take care of Bolt, you got yourself a good one."

The widow merely stared at Echo before Echo decided she wasn't going to reply and left. The rat was one of the last ones she had to deal with.

"Like I told Optimus, never trust a Pred. Once a Pred, always a Pred." Rattrap commented.

"You're right rodent, however, only my protoform was Predacon. I act on my own accord. I do not have the shell programs of Maximal or Predacon, so therefore I can be neither." Echo stated calmly before leaving and letting her words sink in. She walked out of the front doors of the mountain base. Silverbolt was on watch outside.

"Fair lady, where do you go now?" he asked in his gallant tone.

Echo looked out to the horizon before looking back to him and replying, "Home. I'll see you when I'll see you Bolt. Until then."

Silverbolt watched the femme take off to the southwest. It saddened him to see her on her own, but in his heart he knew that it was best for a freelance like Echo. She wouldn't get into any trouble unless she went looking for it.

Echo walked up to the control room of her ship. It wasn't too long ago that she became a ronin. Voice alerted Echo.

"Alert. Maximal transmission coming in."

"What's so special about this one Voice?" Echo asked looking at some stolen Predacon files.

"Take a look at this." Voice said brining up the scanners.

Echo turned to look and saw an incoming ship that was entering the atmosphere. Another star hopper. "Voice, where's that landing going to be?" Echo asked urgently.

"Unsure, but guest Grid Alpha Seven. Cheetor is presently in that area."

Echo didn't wait to be told again before bolting out. The grid was very far away for Echo to travel, but she had nothing better to do. Perhaps, the star hopper would take her perspective on the war and go rogue.

Dammit! Echo thought. I missed them. 

Echo had made it to the drop site and could tell a fierce battle went on, but no one was there. She had no idea what had happened or if the star hopper was still alive and what side they were on. Echo was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard in explosion erupt from the water.

"Rampage." She said with a smile. Echo opened her com link to him and removed her stealth mode.

It didn't take long for Rampage to come to her location. He didn't fire at her, but merely approached her.

"So my friend you wish to have a talk or a little fun?" Rampage asked her.

"A talk for now." Echo replied calmly to the psycho. "Do you know who the star hopper is or was?"

"Ah, you wish to know of _my_ friend. A Maximal of course, however, he only wishes to play with me."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Depth Charge."

The name no sooner rolled off of Rampage's tongue bringing back images of the Colony Omicron. Echo quickly shook her head. "The Guardian."

"You remember him?"

"I remember of him…he was the one who hunted you non stop. Rampage, I have a favor to ask of you. Don't tell him who I really am."

"What makes you think the Maximals won't?"

"He's a rogue. He won't listen to them." She replied converting to beast mode. "Thanks for the update. Now, if you'll excuse me I some things to do."

As Echo was walking away she was stopped dead in her tracks when Rampage spoke her name, "Zero."

She turned glaring at him. No one dared use her old name. Only if you wanted her attention.

"Be careful. The Guardian won't hesitate with you when playing." Rampage cautioned knowing her weakness.

Echo just turned and continued to her ship. Apparently, it was that obvious Echo had liked the Guardian back in the day. Guardian Depth Charge was the only one who could keep up with X just as well as she could, and he was just old technology. X was immortal, and Zero was a stealth assassin.


End file.
